


A Challenge

by TheGreatGame



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Irresponsible blowjobs, It's Ridiculous, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGame/pseuds/TheGreatGame
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor and Jamie get a little bold about how they fool around during adventures.





	A Challenge

Usually, when the Doctor and Jamie dared to have a brief moment of intimacy during an adventure, Jamie ended up being the most pleased. This wasn't because of any discomfort on the Doctor's part- far from it. It was simply a matter of wardrobe. Most circumstances involved there being very little time for any amorous activities, and Jamie was ready to do most anything because all he had to do was to flip up his kilt. The Doctor, however, had quite a lot of buckles and buttons to get through because of his trousers and braces. They weren't impossible to undo, but every second counted, and Jamie didn't trip and scramble to buckle things up if they were caught. So, more often than not, the Doctor settled for keeping himself in his trousers until they got back to the TARDIS, where Jamie helped him achieve the satisfaction he deserved.

Still, sometimes they were too heated for the adventure of the week to intimidate them, and the Doctor dared to get caught with his trousers down.

Their time at the 5th Stellar Military Station- the biggest and grandest human-commanded military base, located about forty-two light years from Earth- was one of those careless romps. The Doctor and Jamie were assigned to a look out point on the outer rim of the station. Their small room had a gorgeous view of the universe, but that was the only appealing thing about it. The room itself was quite austere; all that it contained was a desk and the communications equipment on it. He and Jamie needed to look out for enemy attacks and alert the higher ranks if anything came up, which was a rather simple task compared to Zoe's job of strategizing both peace and war tactics. It was clear that the base trusted Zoe far more than the Doctor. However, the Doctor knew that the enemy ships were far from speedy and that the wormholes they used as transportation were unstable during this century- they'd be waiting for a long time.

So, they both settled in, twiddled their thumbs, tried to play paddle ball, and then considered a quick fuck of some sort.

The Doctor was soon moaning in his swivel chair, his hand patting around frantically for the soft-haired head of Jamie between his legs. His fingers curled in the Scot's brown locks, making the young man chuckle softly around his erection. Jamie looked up, his eyes shining with lust and amusement. He moved his lips up the Doctor's length, just enough so that he could smile around it.

The sight of that passed through the Doctor's two racing hearts, travelled down his spine, and shot into his groin. The Doctor muttered another "oh!" and felt his cheeks turn ever more scarlet. He was so aroused, and with Jamie's mouth- his hot, human mouth- around him, everything down there seemed to be ablaze in a wonderful heat. 

Jamie slowly slid his mouth off the Doctor- again, the Doctor admired those red, plump lips of his- and kept it close as he spoke, breathing his words on the Doctor as well as saying them. 

"Do you like this, Doctor?" he asked, even though he knew the answer very well.

The Doctor's little noise of impatience was an answer in itself, but he still said, " _Oh_. You-you've gotten so much better at this."

"Aye, well," Jamie shrugged. "I guess I just had a good teacher."

"T-teacher?"

"You've done it to me enough times. I was bound to pick some things up."

"Ah. Of course. Although, if this is only one of the things you've picked up, then who knows what-" the Doctor gasped and barely restrained his hips from bucking upwards, "oh! Who knows what else you can do."

Jamie hummed as he covered the Doctor's cock in kisses. "God. You're so good," he murmured between his smooching, "at everything you do to me. I don't think I can do it as well as you."

"Well… oh…" The Doctor leaned back as Jamie started sucking again. "I'm s-sure I'll be fine with this. I can… settle."

Jamie's head bobbed up and down, the Doctor's hand petting him as if cheering him on. The Doctor opened one eye towards the window and glanced at the stars. They twinkled back, burning nearly as bright as his lust. There were no enemy ships in sight, and nothing but peace and pleasure from here on out.

Suddenly, a harsh buzzing from the communications device nearly ruined the entire mood. It rattled the Doctor's spine, and nearly weakened the one bone that mattered at the moment. Jamie's eyes widened and he started to draw away.

"No!" the Doctor cried. He glanced quickly towards the device and thought fast. "You stay where you are. Don't worry about a thing."

The Doctor wiped the sweat from his forehead, cleared his throat, and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello General Press," he said calmly."How do you do?"

" _Doctor, this is no time for pleasantries. There's a war going on!_ "

"Well, there's no need to shout, General. I was only being polite. Are you having a bad day?"

There was audible growl of frustration on the other end of the line. " _Be serious, man! At least your friend Miss Heriot is being of some use to us. I don't need any disrespect from you._ "

"I didn't mean any in the slightest! Now, have you called just to complain or do you have something to tell me?"

Jamie gazed in astonishment from his mouthful. The Doctor had switched from panting and randy to extraordinarily calm in a matter of seconds. He felt the Doctor hard and throbbing in his mouth, yet the man he was looking at could have been watching a documentary on paper clips. He stayed still, baffled, until the Doctor's hand tugged his hair and he went back to his original task. The Doctor breathed a contented sigh, yet continued to be composed.

" _In fact, I do have something to tell you. I must warn you to keep a closer eye on the sector outside._ "

"Oh, believe me, General," the Doctor smirked, looking down at Jamie, "I couldn't be keeping a closer eye on those stars if there was one in this room. "

Jamie tried to get back into blowing the Doctor with his original enthusiasm, but he found himself too annoyed to do so. He supposed it was kind of hot that the Doctor was talking to a renowned general while he was being sucked, but it didn't mean much if he was so in control. Jamie was putting his heart into this. He deserved at least a good blush.

Then, Jamie saw the Doctor's eyebrow twitch. A crack in the armor. A wee mad idea formed in his head. 

"Still, I don't see what all the worry is about," the Doctor continued. His free hand twisted in a lazy gesture, as if he was chatting with the general over tea. "I told you that the Vulnona ships will take days to get even halfway here."

" _That's what we thought. But Miss Heriot managed to hack into purchases that the Vulnonans made for their ships a few years ago._ "

"What-” The Doctor gasped, coughed, caught himself. “What did they buy?"

" _I can't remember. Engineering's not my area. There were a lot of different metals and gases and machines. but they are much more advanced than anything Vulnona should have. And, according to your friend, it could make a lot more advanced ships._ "

The Doctor frowned. "Meaning faster ones?"

" _Exactly._ "

The Doctor huffed a small, worried grunt, but it wasn't completely out of worry about the enemy ships. He looked back down at Jamie. 

The Scot had concentrated on sucking only the tip of his cock, his mouth drawing tight and loosening and still so hot around it. His hand was stroking the rest of it below, long and slow. He had synchronized the stroking and the sucking so that each individual pulse made the Doctor want to gasp aloud. Just seeing Jamie frowning with the effort and concentration of doing this was enough to shake his self-control. He found another grunt slipping out of his mouth and he let it. 

" _Doctor?_ " the general's voice crackled, stopping the Doctor from falling into a lust-hazy reverie. " _Doctor, what was that?_ "

"What? Oh!"

The Doctor tried to bring his face to an expression of calmness, but failed. His brows wouldn't relax, his mouth moved out of his control. He thanked the stars that he wasn't taking a video call.

"P-pardon me, I'm just… shocked is all."

" _Well, so am I, Doctor. I'm not even mad at you for telling me that we had time. We hadn’t thought those assholes would be so clever!_ ”

The Doctor's mouth gaped silently as he forced all sound down his throat. He heard and felt Jamie chuckle, biting his fist to hold back a groan.

"I'll watch the window then," he muttered around bruised fingers. "Thank you for the update. Ta-ta!"

" _I'm sorry, Doctor, but the bad news doesn't end there._ "

The Doctor's finger froze helplessly an inch over the speaker button. 

"Oh?" was all he could bring himself to say as Jamie's hands traveled up his thighs. His left foot shot out and hit the leg of his desk.

" _The Vulnonans bought certain rare metals that should be on the other end of the system. The one away from them, I mean. Not their end of the system._ "

"Yes, could you hurry it up please!"

A silence fell and thickened like cold blood. Even Jamie's hand stilled. The Doctor cleared his throat.

“I’m, ah, terribly sorry, General Press. Th-there is a war on, and your latest update has got me horribly stressed."

" _… I'll allow that outburst. For now._ "

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, which turned into another sharp breath when Jamie's hand started to move again.

" _The metals the Vulnonans have bought… they could be able to give them a deadly advantage._ "

"Mmm-hmm?"

Jamie's hand came away again. He released the Doctor's cock and finally stopped to catch his breath. As he took in a few lungfuls of air, his gaze caught the Doctor's. His eyes glittered darkly as he grinned.

" _They might be able to build ships that can… turn invisible._ "

Jamie lunged forward and, totally disregarding the idea of a gag reflex, swallowed the Doctor down as deep and fast as he could. His other hand came back and squeezed his balls. A painful fire of lust surged in the Doctor's crotch and he wondered how he didn't come then and there.

The Doctor let out a loud, proper moan, then clapped his hands over his mouth, feeling as if he had cursed at a kitten.

" _I understand, Doctor,_ " the general said, thinking that the Doctor's cry was one of panicked worry. " _It upsets me too._ "

The Doctor dared to uncover his mouth.

"Argnle," he mumbled. His hand jiggled one of the cords connected to the communication device. "Oh, dear, something's up with the speaker. Let me just…."

" _D-D-Doc-c-c-t-tor?_ ” The general's voice flickered along with the connection. " _A-are y-y-y-you-_ "

The Doctor pulled out the cord entirely, cutting him off.

Jamie once again pulled away from the Doctor, but this time in some discomfort. The sudden swallowing of the Doctor had been a real stress on his throat. He spent a good few seconds coughing and even came close to retching. The Doctor was overwhelmed with the urge to fret over his Jamie, but he didn't just yet. He was much too angry and much too aroused.

"Jamie, what were you… why were you…how dare you…?!" He gave up. "Oh, are you all right?"

"Never better," Jamie rasped. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Well, back to it, eh?"

The Doctor covered himself with his coat and gaped. "Back to-?! First of all, you owe me either an apology or an explanation for what happened. Preferably one of each."

"For the thing that you started?" said Jamie. "I wasnae the one who told you to get sucked while talking to the general. I only tried to do a good job of it." His hands settled on the Doctor's, coaxing them away from his coat. "Speaking of which, you better get back on with him. Bet he's wondering about what's going on."

"Yes, I bet he is," the Doctor muttered.

"If you don't respond soon, he's probably going to send a man over here to check on us."

"Yes, I bet he… oh?"

"Aye." Jamie stopped tugging at the Doctor's hands. Instead, he lightly traced his fingers over them, trailing a sparking touch over the Time Lord's cooler skin. "And he'll find me sitting here, just minding my own business, while you're busy getting rid of a hard-on."

"Oh…" That could definitely happen. The Doctor was finding it virtually impossible to get rid of his hard-on now. Not during this game, not with Jamie looking at him like that.

"So, you could let yourself be found like that- fine with me- or," Jamie grinned, "you call him back and give me more of a challenge."

Jamie's grin was wide and mischievous, and the Doctor found himself mirroring that same expression. The playfulness that had started all this returned with a vengeance. He opened his coat and thrust forward his erection, which was just as full and throbbing as it had been moments before. 

Jamie went down. The Doctor connected the speaker.

He pressed the button.

"- _you read me? Can you read me?_ "

"Loud and clear, general," said the Doctor. "I fixed the problem right up, so there's nothing to worry about. It was nothing serious."

" _Good. I almost sent over a maintenance officer._ "

"Oh, there's no need for that," the Doctor chuckled. "None at all."

His breathed hitched slightly in his laughter, but the Doctor did a good job of staying calm nevertheless. He knew now that Jamie was bringing his best and doubled his effort not to crack. Jamie's mouth felt incredible on him- if he had been inclined to curse, he would have said that it felt fucking amazing- but he kept it inside as best he could. 

"So," he said smoothly, "you were saying something about the ships?"

" _Yes, that they might be able to turn invisible._ "

"Invisible?" The Doctor sat forward in his chair in genuine worry. "Oh dear. That's… that's highly unexpected." The Vulnonans weren't supposed to have that technology yet- not for another two hundred years, in fact. The Doctor turned his gaze to the stars, suddenly suspicious and afraid. And less careful of the pleasure between his legs.

That was when Jamie switched it up. He returned his attention to the Doctor's balls, sucking the tightened sack and running his tongue over it in soft, subtle motions. His hand continued stroking, and the Doctor bit his tongue to keep from making a sound.

" _Of course it's unexpected! You think I don't know that?! We're working our men to the bone to find any advantages in this damn war, and what do we get?_ "

"An army of skeletons?" the Doctor guessed. 

" _Unexpected visitors, and only one of them seems to be of any use at all!_ "

The Doctor used his handkerchief to mop some sweat from his brow. He was surprised that the harsh screech of the general wasn't shocking him into going soft. He was still as hard as ever in Jamie's hand, and getting even more worked up by the second. Now, his hips were making the slightest of bucking movements in his chair, which made it squeak out a soft, quiet rhythm to go with the throbbing of his pulse.

" _What's that damn noise?_ "

"General, I understand your anxiety," the Doctor said, sidestepping the question, "but there's no use getting all worked up about this. At least, not enough to make you less able to lead your people. Just think, how would they react to their leader, the man they're supposed to follow through supernovas, losing his head? What you have to do is _remain calm!_ "

The Doctor gasped. He hadn't wanted to shout at the end, or for his foot to kick over the garbage can, but Jamie's fingers had found a small sweet spot near the base of his cock, and another just behind his balls.

The speaker remained silent.

"Oh my word. General, I-"

" _No._ "

The Doctor tensed, aroused and afraid.

" _You're right, Doctor._ " There was a static-filled sigh. " _I need to be less emotional. A temper may get you far as a commander, but it's not always best for you._ "

Well. That was unexpected. The Doctor wanted to say something else, perhaps to try and comfort or support the general, but Jamie drew away again and the Doctor simply had to look down.

Jamie moved the Doctor’s foreskin down, revealing the dark red head of the Doctor's cock, dripping streams of pre-cum that gently rolled down to Jamie's fingers. He licked all of that off with one single, slow path of his tongue. The Doctor's grip on the table tightened, his knuckles turning pale. His teeth gritted as he fought not to yell. He was so close now, so close. Jamie's mouth enveloped him again and he could scarcely breathe. He was so _close._

" _Doctor, what's wrong? You sound very odd on your end of the line._ "

The Doctor coughed out a groan. He had to end this conversation. Now.

He looked up at the stars and saw something. A glimmer, nothing more. But it was coming from a star that shouldn't have been that bright, not in this century. Other stars were joining it in unnatural illumination. This sparked something in the Doctor's memory, little facts about certain invisible metals and their effects on light.

"General, I think one of those ships may be near us now!" the Doctor shrieked urgently.

" _What? Doctor, do you mean-_ "

"Yes, of course I mean! Coordinates-" The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to remember coordinates and star charts. "-er, 9-9-5-4-Beta of Sector Three, right outside my window."

" _Doctor, you have to be sure. If we get the location wrong even by inches we could waste a massive amount of resources._ ”

The Doctor opened his eyes again, thinking that he would be facing his desk and ready to review star charts. Instead, he watched as Jamie sucked him, and finally noticed his companion’s arm moving like a jackhammer. Jamie’s hand was hidden by his kilt, but his face said it all.

“ _Doctor, do we fire-_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

He was floating. The Doctor was floating through space, his finish bursting like stars around him. There was no office, no chair, no war. There was only the Doctor and Jamie, connected so intimately, floating in space. Then he felt Jamie’s climax echoing in his mind, and it encompassed this heavenly moment in a warm, blue glow. 

Finally, the Doctor came back to Earth. Or space station, as it were. He breathed a pretty little sigh and patted Jamie calmly on the head. 

“That was lovely.” 

But Jamie wasn’t looking at him. He was staring past him, at the large floor to ceiling windows of the station. That was when the Doctor noticed that the blue glow of his orgasm was illuminating the room.

The neon blue of a tractor beam painted the darkness of the outside sector; inside it hung cookie cutter shapes of space. The shapes were almost totally see-through, aside from the slight warping they did to the light of stars behind them. To Jamie, the shapes looked like nonsense. To the Doctor, they were space ships.

“ _Congrats, Doctor. Miss Heriot’s tractor beam worked like a charm. You just caught us an enemy fleet!_ ”

“Oh my.”

“ _Clearly, I’ve underestimated you._ ” A tearful sniffling crackled from the speaker. “ _You don’t know how many lives you’ve saved. We’re assembling a diplomatic speech party as we speak._ ”

“Oh. You’re using diplomacy? That’s wonderful!”

“ _What can I say? You and your wonderful Miss Heriot brought us around. Would you join the speech party? We need someone with a calm, level head to talk to them._ ”

“I, uh…” said the Doctor, still panting slightly. “I certainly feel very calm right now.”

“ _God. If this works, I don’t know how we’ll repay you!_ ”

“Well…” The Doctor glanced at Jamie, who held up some rather sticky fingers. “Right now, we’d appreciate a box of tissues.”


End file.
